


Я не прочь тебя отшлепать

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Габи задала очень любопытный вопрос, и Соло весьма интересовал ответ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've got a mind to put you over my knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711115) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> История переведена на ФБ для команды fandom U.N.C.L.E. 2016.

Когда это случилось, не происходило ничего интересного. Объект наблюдения прибывал в город только завтра, а разведка уже была проведена. Сегодняшний вечер оказался небольшой передышкой; Соло сперва собирался провести его с портье, но потом передумал. Вместо этого он прозаично читал газету. Илья сидел напротив него на диване, уставившись на шахматную доску, а Габи была в спальне.

Соло поднял глаза, когда в комнату вошла Габи, но вернулся к чтению, увидев, что она направилась к Илье, а не к нему. Он услышал, как Габи села на диван, и почти выбросил ее из головы, начав новую рубрику.

— А ты бы действительно мог меня отшлепать? — спросила она.

Скрытый газетой Соло приподнял бровь.

Официально Соло игнорировал тот факт, что Габи и Илья трахались. Он не возражал, но его не приглашали, а Соло все же придерживался кое-каких правил хорошего тона. Габи в свою очередь игнорировала тот факт, что он и Илья тоже трахались. Илья же был Ильей, и Соло на самом деле не знал, как тот относился ко всему этому сексу.

И все же вот Габи невероятно откровенно заигрывала прямо у Соло под носом. И ему действительно было интересно, чем это обернется.

— Если бы я имел какие-то претензии к тебе, я бы… — начал Илья, но его прервали посреди предложения чем-то, звучавшим подозрительно похоже на поцелуй.

— Я не это имела в виду, — сказала Габи.

Последовала длинная пауза; Соло выглянул из-за края газеты: Илья таращился на Габи и разевал рот как рыба. Соло быстро спрятал лицо на случай, если Илья возьмет себя в руки и взглянет на него, чтобы сказать что-то вроде…

— Прямо здесь? — спросил Илья. — Перед…

— Шшш, — произнесла Габи. — Ему все равно.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — сказал Соло, потому что догадался, какую игру вела Габи, и ему это нравилось. — Просто изучаю, что происходит в мире.

Габи что-то тихо произнесла, что-то, чего Соло не расслышал; последовала еще одна пауза, затем шорох движения. Габи издала радостный звук, слегка приглушенный, как он подозревал, диванной подушкой, и Соло начал раздумывать, как незаметнее всего проделать в газете дырки для глаз.

— Остановишь меня, если это будет слишком сильно, — все еще осторожно сказал Илья.

— Помолчи и отшлепай меня, — приказала Габи.

За мгновенной паузой последовал нерешительный шлепок.

— Ты мужчина или котенок? — спросила Габи. — Стяни с меня трусики и _ударь_.

— Ты сама попросила, — напомнил ей Илья под шуршание ткани; теперь звук шлепка был громче — его рука касалась обнаженного тела.

— Лучше, — признала Габи.

Илья не стал колебаться на этот раз, шлепнул ее несколько раз подряд.

— Ммм, совсем другое дело, — сказала Габи. — Теперь ты улавливаешь суть.

Соло вытянул шею, наблюдая за ними поверх газеты. Илья до сих пор имел несколько ошарашенный вид, но они выглядели сногсшибательно: ее трусики были спущены до колен, а юбка задрана вверх, его большая ладонь лежала на ее милой попке. Илья снова опустил руку, и Габи наконец издала хоть какой-то звук, на ее короткое «ах!» немедленно отреагировал член Соло.

Илья неожиданно повернул голову, и Соло спрятался за своей газетой. Даже если он что-то заметил, Илья ничего не сказал; единственным раздавшимся звуком был очередной шлепок ладонью по попке Габи. Та же, наоборот, вела себя очень шумно теперь, когда все было позволено.

— Да, — тяжело дыша, произнесла она. — Да, больше, ну же, давай!

Илья сейчас тоже дышал тяжело в промежутках между восклицаниями Габи, и Соло, не скрываясь, с вожделением смотрел на них поверх газеты. Звуковое сопровождение — это хорошо, но зрительный ряд оказался вне всякого сравнения: Габи ерзала на коленях у Ильи, пока тот шлепал ее. Он положил другую ладонь ей на поясницу, чтобы удержать на месте, продолжая наносить удары. Голос Габи стал выше, громче, и наконец Соло больше не смог этого терпеть.

— Ах ты маленькая распутница, — произнес он, опуская газету. — Ты собираешься кончить?

— Да, — простонала Габи.

— А что потом? — спросил Соло.

Габи несколько секунд молчала, слишком сосредоточившись на том, как Илья снова шлепнул ее.

— Посмотрю, как ты будешь объезжать его член, — сказала она, и Илья вздернул брови.

— А после этого? — произнес Соло.

Габи, запыхавшись, рассмеялась.

— Если вам повезет, я позволю кому-то одному вылизать меня.

— Ты — совершенство, — сказал ей Соло.

— Не забывай об этом, — отозвалась Габи. Она закрыла глаза, и Соло знал, что Габи уже на грани.

— Вот так, — стал он уговаривать ее. — Дай мне увидеть, как ты кончишь, испорченная девчонка.

Габи все еще улыбалась, когда ее накрыл оргазм, она застонала, содрогаясь всем телом и из-за разрядки, и из-за силы, с которой Илья до сих пор шлепал ее, безошибочно попадая по тому месту, где бедра переходили в ягодицы.

— Стой, — хрипло произнесла Габи после впечатляюще долгого оргазма, и Илья немедленно остановился, поглаживая ее по спине. Соло дал им время на передышку, прежде чем что-то говорить; казалось, им обоим это нужно.

— Если вы не возражаете, — наконец сказал он, развязывая галстук и вставая, — мне кажется, нам лучше переместиться в спальню.

— Веди, — отозвалась Габи и поднялась, пошатываясь, трусики соскользнули вниз по ее ногам, и она отшвырнула их в сторону. Илья тоже встал, поднял Габи и перебросил через плечо, к ее несомненному восторгу.

Прежде чем Соло сделал хоть шаг, Илья схватил его за рубашку, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал, кусая за губы. Наверное, когда он отстранился, Соло не следовало широко улыбаться, но именно такой и оказалась его реакция.

Илья отнес и положил Габи на постель, Соло последовал за ним, зайдя в ванную за какой-нибудь смазкой. Он вернулся и обнаружил, что на нем слишком много надето: платье Габи уже лежало на полу, Илья остался в одних трусах, которые Соло страстно желал снять с него. Он быстро разделся, повесил одежду на стул и присоединился к сплетенью рук и ног на кровати, запуская пальцы Илье в волосы и целуя его.

Габи выбралась оттуда, довольно неделикатно утащив с собой белье Ильи, но Соло совершенно не интересовала деликатность. Он залез Илье на колени, дал ему баночку, которую взял в ванной, и наградой ему стали скользкие пальцы, начавшие растягивать его. Обычно у них происходило наоборот, Соло находился в роли дающего, а Илья — принимающего, но, вне всяких сомнений, Соло чрезвычайно быстро приспосабливался к ситуации. У Ильи был красивый длинный член, и Соло с радостью посидит на нем, никаких возражений.

Илья прикусил ключицу Соло и засунул ему три пальца в задницу, когда Соло наконец не смог больше терпеть, желание стало невыносимым. Он отстранился, повернулся и оседлал Илью, прижавшись спиной к его груди.

— Мы должны порадовать леди приятным зрелищем, — произнес Соло достаточно громко, чтобы Габи услышала. — Она была так любезна ранее.

— Этот поступок не был бескорыстным, — сказал Илья, положив ладонь Соло на бедро, чтобы направить его. Соло схватил воздух ртом, когда Илья потянул его вниз, член осторожно входил дюйм за восхитительным дюймом, пока не оказался полностью внутри.

— А теперь поскакали, Ковбой, — произнес Илья ему на ухо. Неожиданность и невероятность фразы заставили Соло рассмеяться, но он определенно не возражал против этой идеи. Соло начал двигаться, медленно и спокойно покачиваться, чего Илья, очевидно, не мог вынести, судя по тому, как он схватил Соло и ускорил его движения.

— Кто-то на взводе, да? — сказал Соло, но не сопротивлялся, позволив Илье задавать темп. Он и сам был на взводе — наблюдать за тем, как красивая женщина испытывает оргазм прямо перед ним, вообще-то не то занятие, которое Соло мог вынести с истинным стоицизмом. Илья хотел жесткого и быстрого секса, и хотя Соло любил растягивать процесс подольше, сейчас он оказался в весьма сговорчивом настроении.

Габи наблюдала за ними с явным возбуждением. Соло не особо ее винил — они, несомненно, представляли собой зрелище, достойное внимания. Она подползла к ним по кровати, стала на колени перед ним, и Соло осознал, что даже ни разу не поцеловал ее, — нетипичная ситуация с обнаженной женщиной, которая смотрела на то, как его трахали почти до потери сознания. Габи, не колеблясь, решила это исправить, схватила его за волосы и, притянув к себе, крепко поцеловала.

Она довольно долго его не отпускала, а когда отстранилась, Соло потянулся за ней, но сделать это было нелегко, потому что Габи до сих пор держала его за волосы. Она лукаво улыбнулась Соло, и тот охнул, когда она обхватила его член ладонью.

— Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, — произнесла Габи, снова поцеловав его.

— Продолжай так делать, и твое желание исполнится, — ответил Соло и застонал, когда она начала поглаживать его.

— Близко, — сказал Илья, прижавшись губами к плечу Соло, отчего слова были больше похожи на бормотание.

— Давай же, — откликнулась Габи, быстрее двигая ладонью. — Чего ты ждешь?

Соло подумал, что это очень уместный вопрос; и это было последнее, о чем он подумал, прежде чем кончить, мозг, кажется, закоротило на мгновение. Илья громко выругался, чересчур крепко прижимая Соло к себе, сделал еще несколько резких толчков и кончил, сперва напрягшись, а потом расслабившись, и уронил голову, прижавшись лбом между лопаток Соло.

Габи все еще с интересом следила за ними, когда они с Ильей отстранились друг от друга, Соло украл у него поцелуй и плюхнулся на кровать. Габи не ожидала, что Соло схватит ее, легко приподнимет и посадит себе на грудь, так что ее колени окажутся по обе стороны от его головы.

— Ты вверх, — сказал он Илье, чуть прикусив бедро Габи. — А я — вниз.

Габи уже была очень мокрой, и Соло не стал сопротивляться желанию прикоснуться к ней. Он обхватил ее за бедра, потянул вниз и начал усердно вылизывать. Звуки, которые Габи издавала, были восхитительными, дурманящими, и Соло не мог не подстрекать ее, прилагая максимум усилий.

Кровать прогнулась; он не видел, что происходит, но судя по тому, что Габи продолжала произносить его имя, Илья наконец последовал его примеру и тоже занялся ею. На какое-то мгновение Соло задумался, не попросить ли его поменяться местами. Он еще многого не исследовал на теле Габи, и это казалось слегка несправедливым.

Затем Габи прижалась ко рту Соло, выдыхая его имя, и он решил, что находится на своем месте.

Вскоре Габи кончила, но никуда не двинулась, так что Соло не останавливался. Она слезет с него, когда захочет. Соло же с удовольствием был готов оставаться тут столько, сколько нужно, или по крайней мере до тех пор, пока выдержит челюсть.

В конце концов Габи отодвинулась, ее ноги дрожали, и она слезла с Соло с помощью Ильи. Она наклонилась и чмокнула Соло в щеку, широко улыбнувшись, когда заметила, какой взгляд он на нее бросил.

— Если бы мой язык так не устал, я бы оскорбился, что не получил настоящий поцелуй, — сказал ей Соло.

— Я сберегу его для тебя, — ответила Габи. — На тот момент, когда ты не будешь настолько уставшим.

— Твой замысел удался, — произнес Соло, закинув руки за голову.

— Спасибо, — сказала Габи, улыбаясь. — Он мне показался удачным.

— Это ты называешь такое замыслом, — пренебрежительно произнес Илья. — Предложить человеку то, чего он и так хочет — это не замысел. В лучшем случае это демонстрация товара.

— Ты в любом случае на это клюнул, Угроза, — сказал ему Соло.

— А кто бы отказался? — спросил Илья.

Соло откровенно оглядел их обоих.

— Ты прав.

Габи слезла с кровати, потянулась всем телом, и Соло с интересом пронаблюдал за этим действием.

— Отдохните, — сказал она, поцеловав их по очереди. — Я еще не закончила.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему ты хочешь двух мужчин, — произнес Соло; это и проверка, и не только, необходимо было оценить ситуацию, прежде чем погрузиться в нее еще глубже.

— Переживаешь, что не справишься с этой задачей? — спросила Габи.

— Дай мне несколько минут, — отозвался Соло. — Вопреки тому, что ты могла слышать, я всего лишь человек.

— Об этом мне судить, — сказала Габи, заходя в ванную.

Соло взглянул на Илью, тот ухмыльнулся, наклонился и поцеловал его гораздо более грязно, чем Соло ожидал.

— Я тоже еще не закончил, — произнес Илья.

— Вы двое меня в могилу сведете, — сказал Соло, закрывая глаза. — Но умру я счастливым.


End file.
